


Sex on Fire

by Scarvesandtrenchcoats



Series: Tumblr Mazlek Prompts [8]
Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018) Actor RPF, Mazlek - Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, Ass to Mouth, Established Relationship, Grinding, M/M, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:34:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24072244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarvesandtrenchcoats/pseuds/Scarvesandtrenchcoats
Summary: “Can’t we just get out of here?....C’mon Joe.”Rami watched as his boyfriend downed his tequila; his pale arms resting on the bar. He’d rolled up his shirtsleeves a couple of hours ago; the Californian heat in the large reception room was stifling. Rami’s shirt was sticking to his back, although that was maybe due to the way Joe kept looking at him like he wanted to eat him.Rami would not have a problem with that.“Babe.....please”Joe looked over, sly grin on his face.“What’s the rush? You not having fun at your own brothers wedding?”Rami ran his fingers up Joe’s arm, whispering seductively in his ear,“I’m thinking about the fun we could be having in our room.”
Relationships: Rami Malek/Joe Mazzello
Series: Tumblr Mazlek Prompts [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1719229
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	Sex on Fire

**Author's Note:**

> Mazlek Smutty fic prompt:   
>  ❝ look at you, grinding back on my cock like that. impatient, aren’t we? ❞   
> fir @Ramimedley on Tumblr

“Can’t we just get out of here?....C’mon Joe.”

Rami watched as his boyfriend downed his tequila; his pale arms resting on the bar. He’d rolled up his shirtsleeves a couple of hours ago; the Californian heat in the large reception room was stifling. Rami’s shirt was sticking to his back, although that was maybe due to the way Joe kept looking at him like he wanted to eat him.

Rami would not have a problem with that.

“Babe.....please”

Joe looked over, sly grin on his face.

“What’s the rush? You not having fun at your own brothers wedding?”

Rami ran his fingers up Joe’s arm, whispering seductively in his ear,

“I’m thinking about the fun _we_ could be having in our room.”

Joe grinned, chuckling “ _We_ could have fun here too....c’mon let’s dance!” He pushed himself off the bar, grabbed Rami’s hand and pulled him towards the dance floor.

Rami loved to dance, especially with Joe. But he was horny, Joe knew that _and_ he was refusing to leave on purpose. He knew damn well that Rami had been half hard since Joe appeared in his tux 11 hours ago. Something about Joe in a tux did things to Rami; things that currently needed taking care of.

Joe pulled Rami to his chest; big hands settling just above his ass, their groins pressed together as Joe began to move.

Rami whined at the pressure on his cock; he could feel Joe was hard too, but Joe seemed to be lot better at pretending he wasn’t.

“God you’re gorgeous” Joe’s warm breath on his neck sent goosebumps erupting over Rami’s sweaty skin. Joe’s mouth pressed against his, Rami’s tongue flicking against Joe’s lips.

“Errrmm.....hey!” Sami’s voice pulled them apart, although Joe’s hands now clasped tightly onto Rami’s ass.

“You know there’s people around right? We can see you....get a room as they say.” Sami was grinning but Rami knew he’d seen enough of him and Joe over the years to know that they lost their inhibitions pretty quick.

“I wanna leave.....it’s him” Rami poked Joe in the chest.

“You need to control yourself bro.....he’s yours, you’re going home together.....chill out!” Sami rolled his eyes.

“Look at him though......” Rami pawed at Joe’s cheek “......he’s hot as fuck.....”

“Rami...” Joe felt his face flush. Sure he liked Rami saying things like that about him, but not to his twin brother.

“What babe? I wanna........”

“Aaaannndddd that’s my cue to leave!” Sami clapped his hands, turning to leave.

“Wanna what?” Joe resumed mouthing at Rami’s jaw.

“You know exactly what......” turning quickly in Joe’s arms, Rami brushed his ass against Joe’s growing erection.

“Mmmmmmm” Joe murmured against Rami’s ear “But your Mom is over there......” he removed his hand from Rami’s hip, pointing in Nelly’s direction.

“......and my Mom is right there” he pinched Rami’s chin, turning his head to see Ginnie chatting with Rami’s cousin.

“Can you please stop saying ‘Mom’ while your cock is pressed against my ass.” Rami groaned.

Joe laughed, squeezing Rami’s hips as someone came up on to the stage and tapped the microphone.

“Oh god” Rami rolled his eyes “Thats my uncle - this is gonna be a long one.”

They headed for the bar, drinking their tequila as they listened to Rami’s Uncle drone on and on. Rami headed to the bathroom, returning and seeing Joe now perched on the edge of a bar stool he placed himself between his thighs. Rami pressed himself back against Joe’s strong body, he felt the heat from Joe’s chest seep through the back of his shirt. His mind wandered to the mind blowing sex they’d had yesterday in the shower; Rami pinned against the tiles as Joe fucked him.

His cock twitched as he pushed further back into Joe, his ass pressing tightly against Joe’s hard cock.

He sighed quietly, repeating the motion; his stomach clenching at the thought of Joe sliding inside him.

Joe’s arms tightened around him, Rami felt his biceps tense and then Joe’s mouth was on his ear again;

**“Look at you, grinding back on my cock like that. Impatient, aren’t we?”**

“Yes” Rami hissed, and then “bathroom?” He raised his brows, tilting his head back as Joe grinned.

“No” he mouthed, feigning interest in Rami’s uncle.

“Jooooeeeeeyy” Rami whined, thankful that the applauding currently going on covered up his frustrated noises.

“I want you” he tried, playing with the buttons on Joe’s shirt, tickling his sweaty skin with his finger.

“Do you? I never would have guessed” he raised a brow looking pointedly at Rami’s crotch, his hands stroking down his boyfriend’s sides.

“Why are you doing this....please can we leave?” Rami pouted.

“Because.....sweetheart...” Joe pecked at Rami’s pouty lip “I like watching you get so turned on that you resort to grinding against me in front of your family.” His eyes twinkled, as he stared lovingly at Rami.

“If I wasn’t so turned on right now I would..............oh! Hey Sami!” Rami quickly moved his hand from inside Joe’s thigh and patted his knee instead, as Sami appeared beside them.

“I swear to god, if you two have sex in the bathrooms.........”

“Hey.......relax.........” Joe held up his hands, Rami immediately missing their warmth on his overheated skin. “.......Nothing is happening here. I promise.”

Sami pointedly looked at where Rami was standing between Joe’s spread thighs, widening his eyes and looking back up at them, eyebrows raised.

“Okay okay......I get it.......we’re out of here.”

“Yay” Rami said quietly, winking at his brother and mouthing a “Thank you” when Joe’s back was turned.

Sami stepped back as Joe attempted to hug him.

“You can thank me tomorrow Mazzello” he said backing away from Joe and his blue trousers pulling tightly across his now half hard cock.

“Go get laid.”

“Love you guys!”he shouted at their backs as Joe slung his arm around Rami, pulling him along quickly.

“Oh god........oh fuck......yes!” Rami’s back scraped against the cool wall behind him, Joe hoisting him up as he pushed inside him.

They’d barely made it to their room before Joe had his hand in Rami’s pants, palming him through his tight black boxers.

Rami could have come from just that, he was so keyed up, but Joe had other ideas and ripped his hand away as Rami’s legs started to shake.

Joe had bent Rami over the arm of the couch, and eaten him out till he sobbed into the cushions.

They hadn’t made it to the bedroom; their expensive suits littering the floor of the suite as Joe carried him to the wall, lifting his hips and pushing inside.

“Joe......Jesus.....fuck” Rami was embarrassingly close already, he’d been on the edge all day what with Joe looking like sin in his tux; and now he looked even more gorgeous as his styled hair fell into his sweaty face and his biceps bulged obscenely as he held Rami up.

“Close.......I’m........ahhhhhh there baby..”. Joe swivelled his hips, sending heat spiralling up Rami’s spine before he came hard over their stomachs.

Joe gritted his teeth, watching as his boy came undone against him; little whimpers and moans falling from his mouth, bringing Joe closer and closer to exploding.

Rami opened his eyes, chest heaving; he pulled Joe in for a kiss, bearing down on his cock and breathing “Come for me baby” against his lips.

Joe shuddered, groaning loudly as he came inside Rami.

“Oh god......” he whispered “Rami...”

He pinned Rami against the wall with his body, legs shaking as he pulled out and lifted Rami over to the couch.

“Fuck” Joe collapsed onto the grey cushions, bringing Rami into his lap, swiping the sweaty hair from his forehead.

“Well that was the perfect end to the perfect day” Rami played with Joe’s hair, kissing his forehead as Joe pressed kisses to his chest.

“It was. Maybe at our wedding we can fuck in the bathrooms, if you like the idea so much?”

“Our.........wedding?” Rami’s hand stilled, staring at Joe’s face, waiting for him to laugh or admit he was joking.

“Wanna marry me Rami?” he asked as he dug between the cushions to find a small blue box.

“You’re serious?” Rami whispered, eyes impossibly bigger as he put his hand in front of his mouth.

“Oh my god! You’re serious? Joe!”

“So?” Joe asked, the platinum band winking in the soft light of their suite.

“Yes!! Oh god of course yes!”

Joe placed the ring on Rami’s finger, as he started to cry; Joe kissing his cheeks, their tears falling together as they held each other close.

Sami gave them a knowing look when he saw them at breakfast the next morning, his eyes widening and a huge smile taking over his face when Rami waved his fingers at him.

He knew they belonged together and he knew at least he and his new wife would know how to behave themselves at their wedding.

Although Rami and Joe might need some assistance with that.


End file.
